


Human

by DracoPendragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim made Sherlock feel human, despite the way they  were. And he was addicted to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on tumblr of Sherlock with his eyes closed and he looked really _not sherlock_ so I thought I'd write a fic about what makes him human. Which happens to be Jim.

'Jim,' Sherlock exhaled, eyes fluttering closed as his trouser buttons were undone and the consulting criminal placed kisses along the top of his boxers, which came fully into view as his trousers were pulled down so they pooled at his feet.

A humming noise of contentment came from Jim as he curled his fingers around the waistband of Sherlock's underwear. 'I'm going to enjoy making you come undone,' he murmured. 'So very much.'

'You are okay with this, aren't you?' he asked as he gently pulled down Sherlock's boxers. 'Because if not, I can stop right now.' That was his plan. Make Sherlock squeal and beg for his touch.

'Yes, just, do it,' came the reply.

'What's the magic word?' he grinned manically.

' _Please,_ Jim!' Sherlock cried.

His grin turned to a smirk before he continued his movements, only stopping when he had fully undressed the bottom half of his detective.

Sherlock's eyes were still closed as Jim took him in his mouth, tongue swirling over the head of his erection. He drew in a breath sharply as Jim worked on him, sucking and licking with just the right amount of pressure.

It took very little time for the pressure to build up inside him, and his eyes were still tightly shut as he came. Jim cleaned up the mess with his tongue, Sherlock could feel him doing it.

It wasn't a sensation he was used to, seemed so human and unlike him. He enjoyed it immensely, and was glad that it was Jim who had helped him experience it for the first time.

Jim moved so he was laid on his side beside Sherlock, cheeks tinted pink. He let the tips of his fingers wander gently over the delicate cheekbones of the other man, who had turned himself so he was facing the consulting criminal.

They both leaned in simultaneously, silent consent passing between them as their lips met.

Jim made Sherlock feel human, despite the way they were. And he was addicted to it.


End file.
